


This Christmas (Destiel Christmas One Shot)

by AnchorsOutAtSea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas AU, DECK THE HALLS WITH DESTIEL, Domestic Fluff, FEELING FESTIVE AF, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, canonverse, fa la la la la la la la la
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5371463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnchorsOutAtSea/pseuds/AnchorsOutAtSea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean isn't supposed to be able to have this, a happy ending. But he does...with Cas. It's the first Christmas he, Cas, and Sammy have been able to spend together with the world not ending at their doorstep, and Sam and Cas are determined to make it the best Christmas they possibly can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Christmas (Destiel Christmas One Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly not nearly as pleased with this one shot as I would like to be. But I'm starting a new job tomorrow, and I honestly don't feel like I'll have anymore time to work on it, and I obviously really wanted to get it out before Christmas. I hope you guys enjoy it anyway! (Also, in realizing what day I'm posting this on, Happy Hanukkah!)

“I don’t know, Sammy. Christmas has never really been our thing.” Dean spoke into the receiver of his cellphone, opening the Impala driver’s side door. He stepped out into his driveway, the snow crunching beneath his feet. He shivered as snow began to immediately collect on his jacket. The weather has picked up quite a bit since he had left the bunker earlier.

“C’mon, Dean. It’s been almost a year since our last serious case. This will be the first slightly normal Christmas we’ve probably ever had. We should celebrate.” Dean shouldered his phone as Sam spoke, locking his car and rolling his eyes. He sighed loudly. “It’s also the first Christmas that you and Cas are… you know, together. I think we have a lot of reasons to celebrate like normal people for once.” The younger brother’s voice was hesitant.

“I guess I could think about it. I’ll talk to Cas and see what he thinks. I just pulled up.” Dean ended the call, not bothering trying to actually finish the conversation. Sam would be back in a few hours and he could hear all of it then, because he knew his little brother wasn’t going to let this one go. He had been bringing up the possibility of celebrating the holiday for weeks, always trying to coax Dean by bringing up his and Castiel’s newly established relationship.

Of course Sam was right. Other than having to gank the occasional mooks, life had been relatively quiet for the hunters and their fallen angel. The bunker had become more of a home than a shelter. The brothers spent more time laughing and smiling rather than looking up lore and going after leads. And then, there was Cas… Dean smiled at the thought of his angel.

“Do you need help with the groceries, Dean?” Dean jumped at the sound of Castiel’s voice. The angel had appeared behind him without warning, something he felt like he would never get used to. Cas smiled, and Dean was pretty sure that he was doing it on purpose at this point.

“Oh shit, I almost forgot.” Dean replied honestly. Between the phone call with Sam, and the welcome thoughts of Castiel, he had completely forgotten why he went out in this weather in the first place. Castiel reached for the car handle to the back seat of the Impala, and looked to Dean patiently when he realized it was locked. But Dean just stood and stared at him, searching his beautiful blue eyes. Snowflakes caught in his dark lashes and sprinkled themselves throughout his hair. The hunter worried his bottom lip with his teeth, overwhelmed by the angel’s beauty. As Dean stared at him, Castiel’s eyebrows tented in that all too familiar, confused expression.

“I need you to unlock the car if you wish for me to help you.” He muttered, pulling on the handle again.

“I’ll get around to it.” Dean’s voice was barely above a whisper, and he realized what people meant by the love of their life taking their breath away.

“You said that about fixing the garage door too. But you’re still parking in the driveway.” The angel deadpanned. Dean chuckled, and grabbed Castiel’s tie, pulling him closer. He licked his lips nervously, a smile refusing to drop from them. “Why are you looking at me like that?” Dean answered the question by pulling Cas closer, bringing their lips together. He felt Cas’ lips turn up as he kissed him back, and deepened the kiss for a moment before pulling away. He smirked, allowing Cas’ tie to slip through his fingers.

“Since when am I not allowed to look at my boyfriend?” He unlocked the Impala’s door, the smile still refusing to falter. Castiel now had a silly, love drunk smile of his own on his face. Dean would never be able to stop falling in love with how pleased Cas got whenever he referred to him as his boyfriend.

“You’re cold, Dean.” Castiel finally responded, thoughtfully, focused on how cold the hunter’s lips had been. Dean was bent over and retrieving the grocery bags, rolling his eyes at Castiel’s concern.

“Yeah, well, us humans have the tendency to get cold when it’s cold outside.” He straightened up, handing some of the bags to Cas. He raised an eyebrow playfully. “Or is that your way of saying you want to warm me up?” Castiel’s eyes widened and his cheeks flushed in embarrassment. His wide, baby blues dropped to the grocery bags in his arms as a distraction.

“You didn’t get pie?” He asked, confused.  
“Those bastards were out of it. I guess everyone is stocking up for Christmas.”

“It is so strange to me that humans celebrate Jesus’ birthday in December when it would have been far too cold to-“

“Yeah, yeah. We’ve had this conversation before. The three wise men would’ve froze to death in late December and blah, blah, blah.” Castiel furrowed his eyebrows at Dean’s borderline blasphemy. Dean booped him on the nose playfully and added “Speaking of Christmas… Sammy thinks we should actually celebrate this year.”

“I think that would be a good idea. You two deserve a ‘normal’ holiday for once.”

“Really? You think we should?” Dean closed the door with his hip, his green eyes all curiosity.

“It could be fun. I’ve heard eggnog is quite tasty.” Dean laughed, making his way towards the bunker.

“It’s definitely tasty the way I make it. I leave out all of the ingredients that aren’t alcohol.”

❅❅❅❅❅❅

These were the moments that Dean lived for. He always felt like saving people was life’s greatest reward, and if that wasn’t, then it had to be the moments when he made his little brother’s face light up. Unfortunately, both of those things were a lot more difficult than he would like to admit. But this? This was easy. He and Castiel were on the couch together in the living room of the bunker. Cas was sucked into some dumb show he had pulled up on Netflix. Ever since Sam had told Cas about Netflix, he had become completely addicted to it, but Dean didn’t mind. At some point during the first episode, Dean had shifted so that his head was in Cas’ lap, and the angel had been absentmindedly running his fingers through the hunter’s hair ever since. Dean smiled. He had even managed to convince Castiel to change out of his suit and trench coat, a rare luxury. Instead of his usual business attire, he was wearing a pair of faded jeans and one of Dean’s old AC/DC shirts, and Dean couldn’t help but melt over the fact that it was slightly too big for him. Dean glanced up as _his_ angel, admiring how Castiel’s hair was slightly ruffled from where he had changed. Cas must have felt Dean’s eyes on him, because he looked down.

“You look really cute wearing my shirt.” Dean immediately said, knowing Cas was about to give him one of those confused ‘What-is-it-Dean?’s’. Castiel smiled down at him, his blue eyes sparkling.

“I must admit, this is more comfortable. But I don’t look like an angel.”

“You _always_ look like an angel.” Dean responded without skipping a beat. That’s when Cas gave him that look. The one that caused Dean’s heart to flutter and words to get caught in his throat. They had yet to exchange ‘I love yous’, but that look said it all. Dean immediately shot up from Castiel’s lap, taking the angel’s face in his hands. He ran his thumbs over the stubble beginning to form on his boyfriend’s cheeks.

“What is it, Dean?” Castiel asked those words often. It always took every fiber of Dean’s being not to answer it the way he wanted. _What is it? I’m in fucking love with you, that’s what it is._ But the words never came out. Instead he pulled Cas in for a deep, loving kiss, and hoped his actions spoke louder than the words he couldn’t project. He knotted his fingers in Cas’ messy hair, leaning back on the couch and pulling the love of his life with him. There was only a moment of hesitation, and Castiel followed, fitting against Dean’s chest and between his legs perfectly. A pleased humming noise purred in Dean’s throat as Castiel kissed him back, his angelic hands finding their way up Dean’s shirt. Castiel felt Dean smile against his lips, and his smiled back, refusing to pull away.

“Ahem. Uh…” Sam’s voice came from the door way, causing Dean to flinch. He and Castiel both sat up. “Sorry to interrupt, guys. I was going to ask if you had made up your mind about celebrating Christmas, but it seems like the two of you may have gotten a little, uh, distracted…” Dean threw a throw pillow at Sam, but the younger brother ducked it, laughing. Dean looked over at Cas, and immediately wished Sam hadn’t interrupted. Castiel’s hair was a complete mess from Dean’s fingers, and his lips were wet, full, and red from Dean’s own lips violating them. Dean cleared his throat, hoping to drag his mind out of the gutter.

“If you guys want to do Christmas, we can.” He said, adjusting his jeans uncomfortably. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Castiel watching him, and noticed a slight smirk on his lips.

“I think it’s a good idea, Sam. But Dean doesn’t seem too enthusiastic.” Castiel said, shrugging.

“That’s the closest we’re getting to a yes, Cas. So I’ll take it.” Sam couldn’t hide the excitement in his voice if he wanted to. Dean smiled, and didn’t argue the topic after seeing his little brother light up. If he was being honest, he felt like it would be a disaster. Things had been going good for the three of them lately. In fact, they had been going _too_ good. So a perfectly happy occasion like Christmas would probably be the breaking point.

“Dean, can you make coffee?” Castiel abruptly asked. Dean just stared at him for a moment. Castiel rarely asked for anything, and was always asking Dean if _he_ needed anything. But occasionally, the angel would ask something of Dean in this small, begging voice that gave Dean absolutely filthy thoughts. Dean swallowed hard, eyeing Castiel with an offended look on his face. He knew Cas was doing this on purpose.

“Sure…” He muttered, getting up off of the couch. He leaned in to kiss Cas on the top of the head and whispered just loud enough for him to hear “You’re lucky Sam is here. You _know_ what that does to me.” Castiel just looked after him innocently, not taking his eyes off of him until he walked past a very uncomfortable Sam. He didn’t notice his boyfriend quickly motion his little brother over.

 

 

“This coffee is too strong, Dean.” Castiel nearly whined. Dean smirked.

“What can I say? I like my coffee like I like my men…strong enough to raise me from the dead.” Castiel rolled his eyes dramatically and Sam snorted from behind his laptop at the kitchen table. Dean shot Cas a pleased, loving look before turning to Sam.

“You know that was funny.” He unplugged the coffee maker, it had been acting up lately and was probably a fire hazard.

“You two are so cute that I might just throw up.” Dean was expecting more sarcasm in Sam’s tone, but instead it sounded a lot happier than he anticipated. He and Sam had not exactly discussed the nature of his relationship with Cas, and they didn’t need to. Sam knew how they both felt about each other, and he was honestly relieved that they both finally knew it. He had never seen either of them happier.

Dean took a sip from his coffee, wrapping an arm around Castiel’s waist. He couldn’t help but feel slightly undeserving of how perfect his life had felt lately.

“I’m serious, Dean. You shouldn’t be drinking coffee this strong so late. It’ll keep you awake tonight.” Cas muttered, not dropping the coffee subject.

“Are you my boyfriend, or my dad?”

“I’m your boyf-“ Cas stopped himself realizing it was a joke.

“Besides… maybe I want to be up a little late tonight…” Castiel blushed under Dean’s hungry gaze, all too aware of the fact that they weren’t alone. Sam quickly closed his laptop.

“Yeah, I’m definitely going to my room. I can’t take any more bad jokes… or any of the horrible, horrible visualizations that are coming with them.” He muttered, running his fingers through his hair. He stopped at the doorway, turning. “I was thinking maybe we could decorate tomorrow. Maybe we could get a few Christmas lights?”

“Wouldn’t that draw unneeded attention to the bunker?” Dean responded immediately.

“Stop being such a Grinch. It’s _the_ bunker. I think a few lights will be fine.” Sam snapped impatiently. Dean just sighed and muttered an agreement as Sam walked away triumphantly. Dean turned to Cas.

“I can’t believe you’re siding with him.” He pouted.

❅❅❅❅❅❅

Dean awoke with a start. It had been years, but he still struggled with nightmares of hell. He breathed slowly and deeply, trying to get his heart beat to slow down. His skin still prickled and burned, like he had really been engulfed in flames all over again. He felt Castiel wrap an arm around his waist and pull him in closer, snuggling his chilly nose in the nape of Dean’s neck. The angel didn’t say a word. All he did was breathe Dean in deeply, and hold him close. Dean immediately relaxed, the sensation of his skin burning slowly fading away. Castiel never failed to pull him out of hell. His heart screamed ‘I love you’, but he bit his bottom lip to keep the words from escaping.

 

 

Dean rolled over and stretched. He lazily reached out for Castiel, sleep still making his eyelids too heavy to open. His hand searched the sheets, and his eyes finally shot open when they didn’t find anything. He sat up, rubbing his eyes sleepily. He kicked the sheets off of him and yawned loudly, thinking the angel would pop in if he knew Dean was awake. After a few moments, Dean shrugged and crawled out of bed, slightly grumpy that he wasn’t going to get a good morning kiss. These past few weeks with Cas had really spoiled him. He grabbed his robe and headed for the kitchen.

“I made pancakes, if you want some.” Sam said, lowering his cup of coffee and looking up from a book he had on the kitchen table.

“I’m not sure I trust your cooking, Sammy.” Dean joked, immediately grabbing a plate. “Where’s Cas?”

“I don’t know. I figured he was with you.” Sam shrugged, his eyes going back to his book.

“You got a case or something?”

“Nah. I was just feeling festive so I’m reading lore about Krampus.”

“God, you’re weird.” Dean sat down in front of Sam and shoved a bite of pancakes in his mouth. “You know, it’s not like Cas to pop out without saying anything.” Sam rolled his eyes.

“I’m sure he’s fine Dean. He probably just went to the store or something. Maybe he went Christmas shopping.” Dean pouted his lips, slightly disgusted.

“I have NO clue what to get either of you. This is stupid. What a stupid holiday.”

“Stop being such a baby, Dean. Christmas Eve is tomorrow. You still have awhile to figure it out. And besides, it’s the thought that counts. Do you not remember our lame gas station Christmas gifts from the last time we celebrated?” Dean smiled, remembering it all too well. It was honestly the only reason why he had agreed to any of this. Sam having a happy, normal life was more than enough to persuade Dean to participate in this commercial bullcrap.

A strange sound came from up above, causing both Sam and Dean to look up at the bunker’s ceiling. “…Does it sound like something is on the roof to you?” Dean murmured through a mouthful of pancakes.

“Yeah… it does…” They both stood up abruptly, heading for the door.

They barely had enough time to exit the bunker and turn around when Castiel hit the ground with a thud. He was tangled in Christmas lights and was fighting against them, groaning in frustration. Dean bit his lip to fight back a chuckle, but Sam didn’t bother hiding his laughter.

“Cas, what are you doing?” Dean’s voice was full of adoration and humor.

“Trying to put up Christmas lights, what does it look like?” He snapped angrily, standing up but still fighting against the lights.

“Why didn’t you just zap back on your feet as you were falling?”

“Because I panicked, Dean!” Dean’s grin fell, immediately wondering If being tangled in the lights was reminding Cas of a time when the others angels had him restrained as they brainwashed him and tortured him. He immediately reached for the angel’s restraints, gingerly removing them from him a little at a time. He looked into the angel’s eyes without blinking, pulling him in and causing him to focus on his boyfriend instead of the lights.

“How about I put these up?” He said sweetly. Castiel’s facial expression softened, gratitude showing on it. He nodded.

“…You’re going to put up Christmas lights? …in your robe?” Sam questioned.

“Sammy, this is my house just as much as it’s yours. I’ll put them up naked if I feel like it.” Dean sneered playfully, taking the final lights off of Cas. Castiel sighed deeply, clearly a little disappointed that he couldn’t figure out the Christmas lights on his own. He brushed the snow off of his trench coat. Dean leaned in, stealing a kiss from him. “Didn’t get my good morning kiss.” He murmured, adoration shining in his eyes. Castiel placed a hand on Dean’s cheek and leaned in for another one, writing a string of apologies with his lips.

“If you’ll put up this lights, Sam and I can put up the other decorations. That’s why I went out.” Dean refrained from rolling his eyes and just nodded. The things he did for the two men that were with him in that moment would be the death of him. “But you need to put on real clothes first.”

“Only if you promise to rip them off of me later.”

“DEAN!” Sam groaned. “I’m right here!”

 

 

“You got a _tree _, Cas?” Sam didn’t bother hiding the disbelief in his voice. “Don’t you think this is a bit much? Dean is already grumbling about not knowing what to get us.” Cas shifted uncomfortably, making Sam feel bad. “That came out worse than I wanted it to. Listen, I know you’re trying to make this a great Christmas for the both of us. I just don’t want you to be disappointed if Dean doesn’t react to it the way you want.”__

__“You don’t think he’ll like it?” Castiel’s voice was small._ _

__“I honestly have no idea, Cas. He’s hard to read. But if you got a tree, we might as well put it up. Where is it?” Castiel vanished, and when he reappeared his was struggling to hold a gigantic, real Christmas tree. The weight wasn’t an issue for the angel, but the tree was so massive and cumbersome that its top branches were scraping the ceiling. Sam chuckled and helped him, a huge grin on his face. “This was a great idea, Cas, But why did you want me to pretend it was my idea?”_ _

__“He has a harder time saying no to you.” Castiel said laughing. He snapped his fingers and the tree holder appeared. He and Sam gingerly placed the oversized tree in it. He snapped his fingers again, and the tree was fully decorated with an assortment of lights and red and gold ornaments. His face lit up, the lights sparkling in his pleased, blue eyes. Sam looked over at him, deciding not to mention that using angelic powers takes away the fun of directing. He licked his lips, watching the angel carefully._ _

__“You really love him, don’t you?” He asked, pushing his hair back. Castiel froze for a second, thinking hard. He chose his words carefully._ _

__“My father certainly outdid himself when he made Dean Winchester.” Sam smiled. “I need your help with one last thing, Sam.”_ _

__“What’s that?”_ _

__“Do you know how to make pie? All the stores around him are out. I could have checked all over the world, but I know that humans seem to find sentimental value in homemade cooking.” Sam couldn’t wipe the grin off of his face no matter how hard he tried. Dean deserved the way Cas treated him. He deserved it so damn much._ _

__“I’ll show you how to Google recipes that have five star ratings. And Cas… thank you. For everything.”_ _

____

❅❅❅❅❅❅

Castiel and Dean were lying in bed that night. Cas’ head was on Dean’s bare chest, and Dean kept finding himself lazily sneaking kisses to the top of his angel’s head. Castiel had insisted on watching some trash tv, and Jerry Springer had sucked him in. Dean smirked, getting an idea.

“Hey Cas, I’m gonna grab something to drink.” Castiel distractedly shifted off of his boyfriend, not removing his eyes from the tv.

When Dean got to the living room, he immediately made a beeline for the tree. The lights twinkled in front of him, and though he didn’t want to admit it, Sam and Castiel had did a great job… despite the top half of the tree doubling over on itself because it was far too tall. His eyes trailed down the tree, resting on what he was really here for, the presents. He picked up one of the presents labeled to him from Cas. He pulled a knife out of his pocket, gingerly wedging the blade under a piece of tape.

“Ahem.” Castiel was in the doorway, arms crossed. Dean shoved the present behind his back.

“Cas! You thirsty too?”

“This is not the kitchen, Dean. Put the present back.” Dean’s shoulders sank and he put the present back under the tree. “Isn’t it customary for this type of thing to be a surprise?”

“I just wanted to take a quick peak… I have no idea what to get you. Your gift to me is probably amazing.” Dean was trying to make his voice even, but it still came out far too disappointed. Castiel frowned, and within a few quick strides, was directly in front of him.

“The only gift I’ll ever need is you, Dean Winchester.” Dean gulped. _Just tell him you love him, you dumb son of bitch! _repeated in his head, but all he could do was get lost in the blue eyes staring back at him. Castiel reached in his trench coat pocket, that all too familiar love drunk smile on his face. “Close your eyes.” His voice was just above a gruff whisper. Dean followed the order without hesitation. He heard Cas’ trench coast rustle. “Now open them.” Dean’s eyes followed Castiel’s arm, which was dangling something above his head…mistletoe. “I read somewhere that humans use this to-“__

__“You sappy son of a bitch.” Dean grinned, and pulled Castiel in for a kiss._ _

____

❅❅❅❅❅❅

When Dean awoke on Christmas Eve, he couldn’t have been happier. He had lied awake most of the night before, pretending to sleep so that Castiel wouldn’t worry. But he had been internally freaking out over what to get Cas for Christmas. But when he finally drifted off to sleep, it came to him in a dream. The gift was perfect, but the thought of giving it to Cas had his stomach in knots. He rolled over to find Castiel watching him.

“You woke up smiling.” The angel commented.

“I was having a good dream.”

“What were you dreaming about?”

“You.” Castiel smiled. Dean looked at the clock on the wall. “Jesus, you let me sleep in late.”

“I didn’t want to wake you. You looked peaceful.” Dean leaned in to kiss him, his petal soft lips sending chills up the hunter’s spine.

“You know, I may be used to it, but it’s still kinda weird that you watch me sleep.”

“I’m an angel, you ass. It’s what we do. We watch over people while they sleep.” Dean lied back in bed, sinking into his pillow. He stared up at the ceiling. He thought for a moment, biting his lip. “You seem troubled.”

“No, troubled definitely isn’t the word, Cas. It’s just that… mom always said angels were watching over Sammy and me when we were little. And now I literally have an angel watching over me every night.” Cas listened intently, his eyebrows tented and his blue eyes searching Dean’s face. “It’s just… It’s just I really wish you could have met her. Oh man, she would’ve loved you. I just know she would.”

“Thank you, Dean. I’m sure I would have loved her as well.”

“You never got to meet her in heaven?”

“I watched over her, but I never met her. I could have, but I chose not to. It seemed unfair that I could see her, and you and Sam could not. But I can tell you that she’s happy there.” Dean felt his eyes tear up, and he finally looked over at Cas. In one swift movement, he was on top of the angel. Castiel looked up him, a lazy smirk on his face. Once again, Dean found himself fighting back his proclamation of love. Afraid the words might slip between his lips, he brought them to Castiel’s.  
****

“Dean, the Impala is dirty.” Most of the day had past uneventfully, and the words caught Dean off guard.

“Don’t talk about Baby like that.” 

“Well it’s true.” 

“Cas, is this your way of telling me to get lost?” Dean smirked. Cas froze for a moment, trying to think of a response. “Actually, you’re right. I’m sure some of the salt from the roads has kicked up on her. I actually probably should go wash her.” Dean kissed him on the cheek and stood up. He headed for the door, wondering what Cas was up to. 

Nearly an hour later, the Impala was shining and Dean’s hands were numb from how cold the bucket water had become. He dried one final spot on the hood and checked the time. An hour was long enough. Cas was just going to have to deal with him coming back inside the bunker. 

The moment Dean stepped foot inside, the most heavenly scent filled his nostrils. He quickly made a beeline to the kitchen, and the sight before him was the greatest thing he had ever seen. Cas was in the process of pulling a homemade pie out of the oven. 

“Are you sure it has been in the oven long enough, Sam?” Cas asked nervously. 

“Cas, we left it in the oven for a full two minutes longer than the recipe said.” Sam was sitting on the counter closest to the oven, his laptop open in his lap. “Look.” He pointed to the screen to reassure the worried angel. Neither of them had noticed Dean yet. 

“Christ, did you just make _pie_?” Dean asked, unable to wait any longer. Cas put the pie on top of the stove and turned around. Dean’s heart did a backflip. Castiel was wearing an _apron_ and had flour smudged on his nose, and Dean felt like he couldn’t physically handle just how precious that was. 

“I made two. One for today and one for tomorrow. Sam helped. The stores were out. They’re apple.” Castiel responded shyly. Sam looked over at Dean with a smile on his face. All Dean could do is gape at the two of them. 

“I think I might cry.” Dean finally responded, intentionally making his voice crack. Castiel furrowed his eyesbrows. Dean walked over to him. “Why are you wearing an apron?” 

“I didn’t want to get dirty. It has kittens on it.” 

“I see that.” Dean chuckled, shaking his head with a smitten grin on his face. He was overwhelmed by the amount of love he felt for the man standing in front of him. “Cas, I-“ He stopped himself. “You never cease to amaze me. You fucking dork.” Castiel smiled at him. Dean reached out the stroke the angel’s cheek, and he responded by tilting his face into Dean’s hand. Dean kissed him on the forehead, and then looked over at Sam. “Sammy, if this pie sucks I’m holding you responsible.” 

“Hey, five stars on Google.” Sam responded, shutting his laptop and placing in on the counter. “We also made eggnog.” 

“Be still, my heart.” Dean made his voice crack again. Castiel held out a glass for him. Dean took a sip, nearly having to choke it down. 

“I put a lot of alcohol in it. I know that’s your favorite part.” Cas muttered, responding to his reaction. Dean was lost for words, causing Sam to laugh. 

“For once in his life, Dean Winchester doesn’t know what to say.” 

“The only thing I can really say is that you two losers are making this Christmas not suck so bad.” Dean grinned. 

A few pie and eggnog filled hours later, Sam had called it a night, and Dean’s words were beginning to slur. To his surprise, Castiel had even drank enough for him to be tipsy. Dean was falling more in love with that drunken smirk and blue, unfocused eyes with each passing second. He couldn’t stop kissing the angel. After a sentence. Before a sentence. Interrupting a sentence. Just because. Castiel didn’t notice, or just didn’t mind, he only laughed and complained ‘Deeeean, you’re drunk!’ just once. 

“Cas, what did I do to dessserve you?” Dean said, finishing off another glass of eggnog. 

“What do you mean, Dean?” 

“Aren’t like, good thingsss supposed to happen because you deserve them or sssomething?” The word karma escaped the hunter’s vocabulary. 

“I’m glad you feel as though I’m a good enough occurrence to question that, Dean.” He stood up, trying to hide the pleased smile on his lips as he gathered the empty plates and cups. Dean looked him from head to toe, and then glanced over at the tree. 

“You ssshould be on the tree.” 

“Pardon?” 

“The tree. You’re an angel. Angelsss go on top of trees.” A mischievous grin spread across Dean’s lips. Castiel’s eyes got wide. 

“Dean, no-“ But he didn’t get the chance to finish. Dean was on his feet, and had the angel thrown over his shoulder, laughing the entire time. 

“You wanted to be festive, time to put the pretty little tree topper on the tree!” 

“Dammit, Dean! I’m an _angel _, put me down!” Cas was serious, but he couldn’t keep a straight face because of Dean’s drunken playfulness. Dean teased him a few more minutes before gently dropping Castiel on the couch. He leaned over to kiss the angel, but stumbled on top of him drunkenly. They both laughed.__

“God, I love you, Cas.” The words were out of Dean’s mouth before his brain could even comprehend them and convince him not to say it. Panic washed over him like a wave. Castiel immediately picked up on his discomfort, and took the hunter’s face in his hands. Cas searched his green eyes, admiring the flecks of brown and gold. His eyes scanned over Dean’s face, giving each individual freckles attention like they were the most beautiful thing of all of God’s creations. 

“And I love you.” The moment the words left his lips, Cas knew they were true. He had tried to fight it for years, thinking an angel was incapable of feeling the most beautiful human emotion of all. But he loved Dean. He loved Dean with every fiber of his being. 

“I’ve wanted to say that for years…” Dean whispered. 

“I know. Me too.” Castiel’s voice cracked. Dean’s eyes were misty, and he blinked hard. 

“I love you so fucking much, Castiel. You mean everything to me. And I’m so sorry I waited until now to tell you. You deserve to hear it every day.” Castiel was lost for words, but Dean didn’t care. Every second spent with Cas was perfect. He just couldn’t wait to see what the angel thought of his Christmas present. 

**____ **

❅❅❅❅❅❅

Dean pulled the blanket tighter around him and forced his eyelids to stay closed as consciousness threatened to sneak up on him. His head throbbed slightly, and he was already beginning to regret all of the eggnog he had drank the night before. He groaned groggily, knowing he wasn’t going to be able to drift back to sleep. Castiel immediately snuggled up against him. Dean rolled over to face the angel, still refusing to open his eyes.

“Dean, wake up. It’s Christmas.” Cas kissed the top of his head, and pulled him in close to his chest.

“I don’t want to. I drank too much last night.”

‘I know, baby.” Dean’s eyes immediately shot open at Cas using a pet name, causing him to wince. “There’s some water and Tylenol on the nightstand for you.” Cas rubbed his back lovingly, trying to coax the grumpy, hungover hunter to get up.

“I love you.” The words came out of Dean’s mouth mumbled, but honest. “I can’t believe you just called me ‘baby’. You don’t seem like the pet name type.”

“I’m…sorry. I won’t call you that again.”

“No! I mean, you can call me whatever you want, Cas. It was actually kinda cute.”

“Okay... I love you too. But you should get up.”

“Maybe I just want to stay in bed with you all day.”

“That sounds pleasant, Dean. But it’s Christmas.” Dean groaned loudly and rolled over, snatching the Tylenol and glass of water off of the nightstand.

“You’re a godsend, Cas. No pun intended.” He said, swallowing the pill. Instead of crawling out of bed, he rolled back over.

“Dean-“

“Shhhh.” Dean interrupted, pouting his lips. “It’s still early. We can give ourselves a few minutes.” Castiel looked at him in confusion until Dean finally slowly slipped a hand under the waistband of the angel’s boxers.

 

 

“You two slept in late.” Sam teased, already in the living room when Castiel and Dean finally decided to make an appearance. Cas avoided Sam’s gaze, but Dean just smirked.

“Yeah, well, someone spiked the eggnog.”

“Yeah, with hormones. Can you two at least _attempt_ to quiet things down a bit? You do realize I’m right across the hall, right?”

Dean just shot Sam a very content smile and through his arm over Castiel’s shoulder, kissing him on the cheek. They both sat down on the couch across from the one across from Sam. “Okay… should we get started?”

“I’ll go first.” Sam volunteered, reaching for the presents he had picked out for Sam and Cas. He wanted them to the two, looking quite pleased. Castiel was clearly excited about Christmas because he was already tearing into the package. Dean placed his next to him on the couch, too absorbed in Castiel’s childlike wonder to worry about his own gift.

“A coffee maker!” The angel exclaimed, sounding sincerely thrilled.

“I know coffee is one of the only human things you enjoy, and since our coffee maker is on the fritz, it only made sense.” Sam stood up, shuffling over to Cas. “This one is a little bit fancier. You can make lattes and stuff.” He said, pointing at the box. Dean stopped himself from rolling his eyes when he noticed just how excited Cas was.

“Thank you, Sam. I have to admit, after acquiring a taste for coffee, I would have truly missed it if our coffee maker stopped working entirely. And it’s something we can all use, so it’s very practical.” Sam patted Cas on the back and sat back down, looking over at Dean expectantly. Dean ripped off the wrapping paper in one swift movement, immediately laughing when he say the gift.

“A flask that says ‘fuck my liver’? Oh, you know me too well, Sammy.” He said grinning. He opened the box that the flask was in, noticing that it also came with a pocket knife. “This has Winchester written all over it… where did you find something like this?”

“The internet. It comes in handy for more than lore, Dean.” Sam was clearly amused and pleased with the gift choice, and Dean had to admit, it was a pretty kick ass combo.

“I want to go next.” Castiel chirped before Dean could thank his brother.

“Knock yourself out, Cas.”

“Okay… so I sort of got both of you two gifts. One is a gift we can all use.” He snapped his fingers, the gift appearing behind the couch that he and Dean were sharing. Sam stood up to see what it was, but before he could, Dean yelped.

“A foosball table?! HELL YES.” He leaned over and gave Cas a quick peck before jumping over the back of the couch. He ran his hands along the length of the table, slightly in awe. Sam just shook his head and smiled. Dean had been mentioning a foosball table since they first moved into the bunker.

“Wow. This thing is really nice, Cas. Thank you. Uh… I’m sure Dean would thank you as well, but he seems too excited to form words right now.” Sam said with a laugh. Castiel just smiled, the happiness reaching his piercing blue eyes. He picked up two more gifts from under the tree, tossing one to Sam and one to Dean. Sam walked back over to his couch, and Dean crawled back over the one Cas was on. They both tore into the presents at the same time, both of them immediately laughing. Dean picked up his ugly Christmas sweater, grinning from ear to ear. It had a Christmas tree on it, and was decked out in bells and ornaments that jutted out of the fabric haphazardly. He pulled the hideous thing on over his shirt. Sam just stared at his, which was an exact copy of Dean’s. A very pleased Castiel disappeared in the sound of rustling feathers and reappeared wearing his own and a pair of Dean’s worn out jeans. He had also acquired a Santa hat, and Dean’s heart felt so full looking at the festive angel before him. He leaned in to kiss him on the cheek, Cas’ stubble tickling his lips.

“Dean, I have one more gift for you.” Castiel said, looking up at the hunter lovingly. “I just didn’t know how to wrap it. Let me go grab it.” Instead of disappearing, Cas stood up and began to walk toward the bedroom that he and Dean shared. Dean shook his head, never understanding why Cas choose the angel zap one second, and decided to use his borrowed feet the next

“Put the sweater on.” Dean growled to Sam as soon as he felt like Cas was out of ear shot.

“What? No way! These things are repulsive, Dean.” He looked his brother up and down, clearly judging him for putting his own ugly sweater on.

“Put the fucking sweater on, Sammy. I’m not gonna tell you again. Look at how happy all of this is making Cas.” Sam groaned in frustration, but pulled the sweater on. He shot Dean a smug, angry look and fixed his hair.

“Shut up, you look adorable.” Dean mocked. Sam crossed his arms across his chest. Castiel was going to owe him one.

“I’m glad you both like your sweaters!” Castiel was back, unable to hide the excitement in his voice. Dean just looked up at his angel lovingly, and Sam forced a smile, his arms still crossed and barred to his chest. Cas reached in his pocket.

“Now, I know this gift isn’t much. And I’m not sure if you’ll even want it-“

“Just give me the damn thing, Cas.” Dean said, smiling. There was a twinkle in his eye that he only ever got when he was bursting at the seams because of Castiel. Cas removed his hand from his pocket, pulling out a necklace. But not just any necklace, it was the samulet. Dean gaped at it. He had thrown it in the trash years ago out of anger, but a few days later found himself wishing he hadn’t gotten rid of it. A very young Sam had given it to him, and he didn’t take it off until the day Castiel said he needed it. And here it was, dangling in front of him like he had never gotten rid of it. Dean tried to speak, but the words caught in his throat.

“It took a lot of searching. And I was shocked to find it in a junkyard, in perfect condition. It somehow managed to avoid getting crushed, time and time again. So I cleaned it up, and I thought it might be something you would want back.” Still at a loss for words, Dean just grabbed Cas’ face and pulled him in for a kiss. He didn’t pull away until he was breathless. He took the necklace from Castiel and immediately put it on, turning the charm over and over in hand.

“Thank you, Cas. Really… I-“ Dean glanced over to Sam for the words, but Sam looked equally as shocked and impressed by the angels gift. Castiel kissed him on the forehead, his blue eyes all love and adoration.

“You’re very welcome, Dean.” Dean was nearly shaking. He wanted to thank Cas more, but the way he had in mind wasn’t appropriate with Sam in the room. He was suddenly painfully aware of the fact that it was his turn to present gifts. He swallowed, his tongue feeling too thick and heavy in his mouth.

“Okay, so, uh… I suck at gift, all right?” He reached for the last remaining gift under the tree, tossing it to Sam. He turned to his boyfriend, suddenly feeling like he might hurl. “Cas, I want Sammy to open his first. I didn’t wrap yours.” Castiel just nodded. Dean was one hundred percent sure that Cas didn’t care about receiving a gift. His eyes were bright, his smile unfaltering, and Dean Winchester had never been more in love. He almost forgot about Sam, a groan followed by a laugh brought him back to the real world.

“Really, Dean?” Sam removed the hair clipping set from the wrapping paper.

“It’s a nice one too, Sammy. We can shape those locks right up.” Sam rolled his eyes, but smirked. Of course his brother would get him hair clippers, he had been complaining about his hair since their second year on the road. That’s when Sam gestured for Dean to give Castiel his gift, and Dean froze. Cas’ gift was perfect in his eyes, but that didn’t mean the angel would want it. He turned to Castiel, who noticed his nervousness and grabbed his hand reassuringly. “Uh, Cas… This gift means a lot to me. And maybe it’s too soon to give you a gift like this. But I know I want you to have, I just hope… I just hope you’ll want it.” Castiel raised an eyebrow, waiting patiently. Dean reached in his pocket with a shaking hand, gripping the gift tightly because he didn’t trust his shaking fingers. He finally removed his hand from his pocket, gripping the gift between his thumb and index finger.

“A…ring?” Castiel’s voice was hard to gauge, but it sounded both excited and curious. Suddenly his eyebrows tented as his licked his lips. “You were wearing that ring. When I pulled you out of hell.”

“Yeah…” Dean cleared his throat, and tried to keep his voice even. “It was my mom’s wedding band. I used to wear it all the time. But one day I just took it off… I think it was around the time that I realized I was in love with you. I didn’t want to see it on my right hand finger anymore… I wanted to see it on your left.” Castiel’s eyes grew wide, giant blue saucers against his shocked face. He went to open his mouth but Dean interrupted. “You know what? Fuck it. I’m not going to beat around the bush. Castiel, will you marry me?” To his left, he heard Sam make a thrilled noise, but he couldn’t take his eyes off of Castiel. The angel finally closed his mouth and swallowed hard.

“Of course I will, Dean.” Dean wiped his eyes with the back of his free hand before sliding the ring on Cas’ finger. It fit perfectly.

“Castiel Winchester…” he mumbled, all misty eyes and love drunk smiles. Cas, unable to form words just grabbed Dean’s face and pulled him in for a kiss.

 

 

So Christmas wasn’t so bad for Dean Winchester after all.


End file.
